


To Shame The Devil

by Lost_Stars



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DADT Repeal, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Future Fic, Genderswap, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Pining, Supernatural Elements
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stars/pseuds/Lost_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>지금까지 바에서 네이트에게 작업을 걸어 온 사람이 없는 건 아니지만, <em>이런 식</em>이었던 기억은 전혀 없었다.</p><p>그의 경험상, 빅토리아 시크릿의 카탈로그 표지에서나 찾아볼 수 있을 법한 화려한 외모와 볼륨감 넘치는 몸매에, 유별나게 늘씬한 금발들은 일반적으로 불쾌한 하버드 대학원생들로 복작거리는 지저분한 캠브릿지 싸구려 술집으로 어슬렁거리며 들어와서, 그의 자리로 곧장 걸어와 실례합니다 라는 양해의 말도 없이 옆자리에 털썩 주저앉아 "당신이 쿠어스 라이트(Coors Lite) 같은 저급한 쓰레기를 마시고 있지 않길 진심으로 바라요. 그렇지 않으면 이 나라의 아이비리그 출신 빨갱이 엘리트 새끼들의 허세에 대한 제 믿음이 전부 산산조각날테니까요." 라고 운을 떼지 않았다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Shame The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692107) by [Kalliste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliste/pseuds/Kalliste). 



> [**Kalliste**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliste/pseuds/Kalliste)님의 [**To Shame The Devil**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692107/chapters/1272196)을 허락받고 번역하였습니다.
> 
> * 오,의역에 대한 피드백은 comment로 부탁드립니다.  
> * 재미있게 읽으셨다면 원문 링크로 들어가셔서 kudos 눌러주thㅔ여!
> 
>  **Note on timing:** 제너레이션 킬에서 2,3년 뒤인 대략 2005년 중후반을 배경으로 하고 있습니다. 따라서 Don't Ask Don't Tell(묻지도 말하지도 말라: 미국의 동성애자 군 복무 금지 제도)이 여전히 미군 군인들에게 적용되고 있던 시기입니다. (해당 제도는 2011년 폐지되었음)
> 
> 딱히 강력하게 문제가 될만한 요소는 없는 것 같지만, 젠더스왑이나 호모포비아에 주의를 요하시는 분은 end note를 봐주세요.

지금까지 바에서 네이트에게 작업을 걸어 온 사람이 없는 건 아니지만, _이런 식_ 이었던 기억은 전혀 없었다.

그의 경험상, 빅토리아 시크릿의 카탈로그 표지에서나 찾아볼 수 있을 법한 화려한 외모와 볼륨감 넘치는 몸매에, 유별나게 늘씬한 금발들은 일반적으로 불쾌한 하버드 대학원생들로 복작거리는 지저분한 캠브릿지 싸구려 술집으로 어슬렁거리며 들어와서, 그의 자리로 곧장 걸어와 실례합니다 라는 양해의 말도 없이 옆자리에 털썩 주저앉아 "당신이 쿠어스 라이트(Coors Lite) 같은 저급한 쓰레기를 마시고 있지 않길 진심으로 바라요. 그렇지 않으면 이 나라의 아이비리그 출신 빨갱이 엘리트 새끼들의 허세에 대한 제 믿음이 전부 산산조각날테니까요." 라고 운을 떼지 않았다.

네이트는 금발미녀를 쳐다보았고 그녀도 눈을 마주쳐왔다. 끝이 삐죽삐죽하게 잘려져 어깨까지 오는 꿀색 생머리와 각진 얼굴형에 높은 광대뼈가 도드라져 여성스러움이 지나치게 강조되는 것을 간신히 면한 외모였고, 결과적으로 더욱더 시선을 사로잡았다. 솔직히 말해 그녀의 매력적인 외모는 전적으로 굉장히 아름다운 한쌍의 얼음같이 새파란 눈동자 덕분이었다. 그 눈은 현재 크게 뜨인 채 진지한 눈빛으로 네이트의 얼굴에 고정되어 있었지만, 동시에 그를 놀리고 있었다. 해보자는 거군. Huh.

그녀의 비꼼에 분노로 대꾸하는 것은 패배를 시인하는 꼴이라는 것을 그는 알고 있었다. 이런 게임은 셀 수 없을 만큼 많이 해봤지만, 상대가 여성이었던 적은 그가 기억할 수 있는 한 처음이었다. 그것도 _민간인_ 여성과.

그럼에도 불구하고 그는 룰을 알고 있었다. 그는 대답으로 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸고 자신의 잔을 그녀 앞으로 밀었다. "하푼 IPA(Harpoon IPA)." 그가 말했다.

"소규모 양조장에서 제조한 맥주군요. 토산품이지만 유명하진 않죠." 그녀가 관찰했다. "조금 부르주아 같지만, 이 정도면 뭐." 그녀는 그의 반쯤 채워진 맥주잔을 들어 단숨에 들이키고는 테이블 위에 탁 소리를 내며 내려놓았다. 그리고 네이트에게 살짝 거품이 묻은 입술로 똥 씹은 듯한 미소를 지어보였다. 네이트는 그런 식으로 행동하는 여자가 견딜 수 없게 섹시하다고 생각하는 것은 완전히 클리셰라는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고해서 그 사실이 바뀌지는 않았다. 견딜수 없게 섹시한 게 사실이었다. 특히나 _이런_ 외모의 여성이라면 더더욱.

그는 그녀에게서 억지로 시선을 잡아떼며 테이블 건너편에 입을 벌린 채 앉아있는 룸메이트를 쳐다보았다. "마크." 네이트가 의미심장하게 말했다. "혹시 괜찮으면…"

마크가 정신을 차린 듯 눈을 깜박였다. "어." 그가 말했다. 하지만 다행스럽게도 즉시 상황파악을 했다. "그래, 내가… 나중에 보자고, 친구." 마크는 여전히 자신에게 전혀 신경도 쓰지 않는 금발미녀에게 홀린 듯 눈을 고정시킨 채 자리에서 일어서다가, 발을 헛디뎌 나자빠졌다. 그가 만난 모든 사람들에게 네이트가 크게 한건 했다고 전화를 돌릴 것이라는 데 의심의 여지가 없었다. 네이트는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다.

"자, 하버드생." 금발미녀가 네이트에게 말했다. 그녀는 무심코 입술을 닦으며 엄지 손가락에 살짝 흘린 맥주를 핥아 먹었다. 네이트는 바지 앞이 살짝 빠듯해지는 것을 아닌 척하려고 애썼다. 그녀는 그를 향해 반쯤 돌아앉아 한쪽 다리를 의자 위에 올려 그들 사이에 거의 2인치도 되지 않는 틈만 남겨두었다. 그리고 한쪽 팔꿈치를 들어 좌석 등받이에 걸쳤다. 네이트는 그녀의 팔을 흘낏 보고, 다른 신체부위와 비율이 잘 맞고 매끈하면서도 미묘하게 근육들이 불끈거린다는 것을 알아챘다. 그녀는 허약한 사무직 종사자는 아니었다. 그건 확실했다.

동시에 그녀 또한 그를 놀리는 듯한 시선으로 훑어보고 있었다. "그래, 말해봐요. 여기 자주와요?"

아, 지금 클리셰 경진대회라도 하는건가? "뻔질나게 드나드는 건 확실히 아닙니다." 그도 짐짓 심각한 척 응수하며 눈으로 그녀를 한번 훑었다.

그녀의 입술이 반쯤 미소를 지었고 정확하게 게임을 파악한 것에 대한 인정의 표시로 살짝 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. "확실히 아니다라." 그녀는 능글맞게 웃으며 대답하더니 갑자기 쏜살같이 다가와 그의 입술에 가볍게 키스를 했다. 네이트는 그녀가 물러나기 전 그 짧은 신체접촉에 전신을 강타하는 찌릿한 전기 충격을 느꼈다. 그녀의 눈은 짙게 가라앉아 있었다. 네이트는 무의식적으로 입술을 핥았고, 그녀의 눈이 자신의 움직임을 쫓는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 예의 장난스러운 분위기로 돌아가 다시 한번 비틀린 미소를 지어보였고 네이트도 그에 응수해 뒤로 편안히 기대며 능글맞게 웃어보였다. 그는 몇년간 이런 즉석만남에 이렇게까지 즐거워본 적이 없었고 이미 상황이 어떻게 진행될 지 꽤 확신할 수 있었다. _Go Team Fick._

"그리고 지금이 바로 여자의 마음을 녹이는 당신의 비장의 멘트가 나올 차례에요."

"Honey," 네이트가 웃음기라곤 없는 무표정한 얼굴로 대답했다. "당신이 너무 맛있게 생겨서 접시에 올려놓고 비스킷에 적셔 먹고 싶군요."

그녀는 눈을 크게 뜨더니 완전히 속에서 우러난 웃음을 깜짝 놀랄만큼 크게 터뜨렸다. 네이트는 의기양양하게 씩 웃었다. 그가 스스로 그렇게 말했더라도 이번 라운드에서 꽤나 손쉽게 이긴 것이다.

키득거리면서도 박수를 짝짝 치는 걸 보니 그녀도 수긍하는 것 같았다. "이런 세상에, 네이트." 그녀가 낄낄거렸다. "지금까지 _들어본_ 작업 멘트 중에 최악이네요. 축하해요."

네이트는 눈을 깜박였다. 미소가 사라졌다. "내 이름은 어떻게 알았어요?"

그녀도 네이트를 보며 잠깐 눈을 깜박이더니 얼굴에서 웃음이 가셨다. "어." 그녀가 말했다. "그게 ─ 주변에 물어봤어요."

"주변에 물어봤다." 네이트가 따라했다. "나에 대해서."

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱해보였지만, 그다지 태연스러워 보이지는 않았다. 그녀의 얼굴은 이제 딱딱하게 굳어 철저한 무표정이었다. "그래요."

네이트는 분명 자신이 의심많은 사람처럼 보일거라는 것을 알았다. 아마도 그가 의심이 많기 때문일 것이다. "특별히 나에 대해 물어본 이유가 있나요?"

그녀는 어두운 표정을 지으며 좀 더 가까이 자리를 옮겼다. 그녀가 몸을 앞으로 기울이자 파인 셔츠 사이로 (굉장한) 가슴골이 _적나라하게_ 보였다. "그게 중요한가요?" 그녀가 물었다. 푸른 눈이 풍성한 까만 속눈썹 사이로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그의 사타구니 바로 아랫쪽 허벅지에 손이 올라왔다.

좀 전에 그랬던 것처럼 그녀의 손길은 찌릿했고 네이트는 온기와 떨림이 전신을 관통하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 젠장, 어쩌면 그건 중요하지 _않을지도_ 모른다. 딱히 한 것도 없는데 개인적으로 지금까지 봐 온 사람들 중 가장 섹시한 여자가 그에게 들이대고 있지 않은가. 그녀가 미리 그의 이름을 좀 알아냈다고 해서 무슨 차이가 있을까? 그는 이런 생각을 털어버리고 그냥 즐겨야했다.

하지만… 안돼. _빌어먹을_ , 안된다.

이건… 이상했다. 전체 시나리오에 대한 뭔가가 네이트의 레이더를 심각하게 울리고 있었고 그는 본능을 따르는 것의 가치를 아주, 아주 오래전 터득한 바 있었다. 네이트는 그녀에게서 상체를 뒤로 조금 물리며 허벅지 위에 올려진 그녀의 손을 정중하지만 단호하게 떼어냈다.

"네." 그가 말했다. "중요합니다."

그녀는 순간 불만스러움에 입술을 오므리더니 뿌루퉁하게 내밀었다. 그 표정은 그녀가 그것에 아주 능숙해보이지 않았음에도 불구하고(연습 부족인건가?) 그녀의 외모에 너무나도 잘 어울렸다. 하지만 네이트는 대답으로 그저 눈썹을 들어올렸을 뿐이었다. 해병대에서 부하들이 그에게 헛소리를 하려 할 때 짓던 표정과 똑같은 표정이었다.

금발미녀는 몇년 전 이라크에서 그의 부하들만큼이나 별 어려움없이 이 표정을 이해했다. 그녀는 부아가 치민듯 물러나 앉으며 한숨을 내쉬더니 뿌루퉁한 입술과 유혹의 태도를 내려놓았는데 마치 쿵 하는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다.

"이럴줄 알았어야 했어." 그녀가 혼자 투덜거리며 어깨를 곧게 폈는데, 네이트가 그녀의 가슴이 움직이는 모양에 완전히 정신이 팔린 순간이었음에도 불현듯 이상하게 익숙한 느낌이 들었다. "제가 수새─ 당신에 대해 특별히 알아보긴 했어요, 맞아요." 그녀가 중간에 말을 바꾸며 인정했다. 네이트는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그녀가 하려던 말이 뭐였을까?

"왜요?" 그가 다시 물었다.

그녀가 자리를 옮기며 얼버무렸다. "사람들이 당신이 누군지 알아본다고 해서 그렇게 놀라시면 안되죠, 픽 대위님. 어쨌든 세상에는 당신에 대한 책이 두권이나 나와있다고요."

 _오_. 네이트는 밀려오는 실망감을 느꼈다. 그녀도 그들 중 하나군, 그럼. 젠장, 이건 현실이라기엔 너무 끝내주는 상황이라는 것을 생각했어야 했다. 주로 그랬으니까.

고작 _롤링스톤_ 따위나 자신의 책 때문에 사람들이 수작을 걸어 올때마다 언제나 그는… 이용당하는 기분이 들었다. 심지어 전자보다는 후자 때문인 경우가 많았던 것 같다. 어쩌면 속물적이거나 위선적인 것일 수도 있지만 (아님 그냥 멍청한 것이든가), 그는 누군가 단지 자신이 (아주 조금) 유명하다는 이유로 자신을 원하는 것보다, 자신의 인간적인 면모를 보고 원하는 사람이 훨씬 좋았다.

부끄러운 일이었다. 그녀의 거의 초자연적인 섹시함에도 불구하고 이상하게도 그녀에게는 그를 편안하게 만드는 구석이 있었다. 하지만 더이상은 아니다. 그녀와 이야기하는 동안 느꼈던 그 모든 나른하고 정력적인 기대의 감각이 희미해졌고, 이제 남은 것은 피로감 뿐이었다.

"맞아요, 그럼 그렇죠." 그는 정중하게 답했다. "이렇게 멍청할수가. 짐작했어야 했는데." 그는 유쾌한 표정을 유지하려 애썼지만, 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 깜짝 놀란 표정 때문에 제대로 성공할 수 없었다.

그녀는 그를 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 놀라움은 네이트가 완전히 이해할 수 없는 표정으로 희미해졌다. "제가 망친거군요, 그죠." 그녀가 말했다. 그건 질문이 아니었다.

"아뇨." 네이트는 거짓말을 했다. "이건 그냥…" 그는 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 지금도 여전히 _유명인과 한번 자보려는 여자는 상대하지 않습니다_ 라는 말을 어떻게 사회적으로 용인되는 간접적인 방식을 통해 전달해야할지 알 수 없었다. 어떻게든 그녀는 알아챈 것 같았고, 입술이 미소로 뒤틀렸다. 네이트는 어째서인지 이번에는 그 미소가 자조적이라는 것을 알 수 있었다.

그 모습은 네이트에게 급작스럽고 설명할 수 없는 강렬한 기시감을 불러 일으켰다. 그는 지친듯한, 한쪽 입꼬리만 올린 아름다운 미소를 어디선가 본 적이 있었다. 확실했다. 하지만 그녀와 같은 여자를 만난 적이 있다면 _틀림없이_ 기억하고 있을텐데, 그런 기억이 없었다. 그것도 확실했다. 그래, 그렇다면 어떻게…

여자가 고개를 저었다. "괜찮습니다, sir." 그녀가 체념한 듯한 투로 말했다. "제가 도대체 여기서 뭐하는 짓인지 모르겠네요, 어쨌든."

네이트는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. _Sir?_

곧 그녀도 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 깨달은 것 같았고 무슨 이유에서인지 눈이 크게 떴는데 거의 공황상태에 빠진 것처럼 보였다. "제 말은, 네이트라고요." 그녀가 말을 정정했다. "Sir이 아니고 ─ 죄송해요. 저는 ─ 무례하게 굴 생각은 아니었어요."

네이트는 그녀를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 중요한 뭔가가 이해가 될 듯 말 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 마치 혀끝에서 뱅뱅 돌기만 하고 말로 내뱉어지지 못한 그런 느낌. 그녀의 미소와 _sir_ 에 대한, 그리고…

그녀가 벌떡 일어서는 바람에 자리의 테이블이 휙 비뚤어졌다. 네이트는 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보았다. "이건 실수였어요." 그녀가 온갖 감정이 뒤죽박죽 섞여있는 얼굴로 말했다. 애석함, 짜증스러움, 분노가 전부 뒤섞여 있었다. 그리고나서 그녀는 정신을 가다듬은 듯 얼굴에서 표정을 지우더니 대쪽같이 꼿꼿하게 일어섰다.

"사과드립니다, 대위님." 그녀가 말했다. "다시는 이런 일 없을 겁니다. 부디 ─ 부디 안녕히 계십시오."

네이트가 그녀를 넋 놓고 보고 있는 동안, 그녀는 뒤돌아서서 뛰는건 아니었지만 최대한 빠른 속도로 바에서 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다. 그 곳에 있던 거의 모든 남자들이 고개를 돌려 그녀가 나가는 것을 지켜보았다.

네이트도 그녀가 가는 것을 보고 있었지만 완전히 다른 이유에서였다. 그의 머릿 속은 혹사당하는 엔진처럼 혼란스러웠다. 그건 민간인의 사과가 아니었다. 그건 _민간인_ 이 아니었다. 그는 그 미소를 본 적이 있었다. _아이비리그 출신 빨갱이 엘리트 새끼들._ 얼음같이 새파란 눈. _괜찮습니다, sir._ 금발. _제가 수새─_

_수색을 좀 했습니다._

"Holy fucking shit." 그는 아주 조용하게 중얼거렸다. 그리고 재빨리 일어나서 출구를 향해 달렸다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

언제나처럼 레이의 타이밍은 진심으로 미묘했다. 브랫이 바의 주차장을 벗어나 허둥지둥 거리로 뛰어들자마자 폰이 울리기 시작했다.

그의 바이크가 주차장에 있었지만 브랫은 자신이 지금 바이크를 몰 수 있을지 믿을 수 없었다. 게다가 그는 바이크를 찾아 타는데 감히 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. 그는 지금, 바로, 당장, 벗어나야 했다. 바이크는 나중에 다시 찾으러 오면 된다.

그의 폰이 여전히 울리고 있었다. 브랫은 걸음을 늦추지 않은 채 무작정 코너를 돌며 폰을 꺼냈다. 바가 보이지 않는 곳이라면 어디든 상관없다. 바에서 나오는 사람이 보이지 않는 곳이라면.

" _Hey-hey, 아가씨, 그래서 어떻게 된─_ " 레이의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"입 닥쳐, 레이." 브랫이 아주 조금이긴 하지만 이제 레이보다 높아진 자신의 목소리에 진저리치며 그의 말을 잘랐다. "이건 공식적으로 인류 역사상 가장 멍청하기 짝이 없는 거지같은 생각이었고, 심지어 이에 동조하려했던 내 얼굴에 주먹을 쳐 날려야만 해."

수화기 반대편에서는 침묵했다. " _그래서, 잘 안된거군요, 그럼._ " 레이가 훌륭하게 추리해냈다.

"진심으로, 레이, 네 정신의 명민함은 한계를 모르는구나." 브랫이 말했다. 적어도 그의 비꼼만은 변함없이 까칠했다.

브랫은 또 다른 코너에서 살짝 급하게 꺾는 바람에 거의 뒹굴뻔했다. 그의 반사신경과 균형감각은 몸이 변한 이후 처음 며칠이 지나자 상당히 회복되었지만, 가끔씩 거의 4인치나 줄어든 키에 난데없이 발목을 잡혔다. 넓어진 골반과 가슴에 달린 두 개의 거대한 _살덩어리_ 덕분에 전체 무게중심이 이동한 것에 대한 영향은 말할 것도 없었다. 천만다행으로 빠른 시일 내에 총을 쏠 일은 없을 것 같았다.

아니, 어쩌면, 다시는 쏠 일이 없을지도 모른다. 브랫은 고개를 흔들어 그 생각을 떨쳐버렸다.

" _그가 진짜로 브랫을 거절했어요?_ " 레이는 못믿겠다는 투였다. " _뭐야, 머리에 봉투를 뒤집어쓰기라도 한거에요? 아님 LT가 고자가 됐는데 우리가 못 들었던건가?_ "

"그는 내가 유명인이라면 사족을 못쓰는 빌어먹을 _빠순이_ 라고 생각한거야, 이 덜떨어진 얼간아." 브랫은 결코 맛있는 냄새가 나는 것이 아닌 두 빌딩 사이 골목길로 접어들며 으르렁거렸다. "당연히 날 거절했지. 어째서 우리가 뭔가 다른 결과가 있을거라 기대했는지 도통 모르겠다." _그저 그의 앞에 사내가 아닌 계집애가 서있다는 이유만으로 그가 조금이라도 덜… 신사적이리라 기대했던건지 모르겠어._

레이는 _Huh_ 하며 짧은 탄식을 내뱉었고 브랫은 레이가 뒷말 또한 언급 할 필요도 없이 이해했다는 것을 알았다. " _글쎄요, 하지만 내 생각에는 아무리 그 LT라 해도 ─ 그러니까, 브랫은 자기 모습 봤어요?_ "

"그건 중요하지 않아." 브랫이 말했다. 분노가 가시고 피곤함이 몰려왔다. "어쨌든 난 거기서 나와야 했어. 그가 거의 그렇게 하도록 만들었고." 돌이켜 생각해보면 이런 결말은 절대적으로 예상했었어야 했다.

"'거의'는 아니지." 그의 뒤에서 어떤 목소리가 말했고, 브랫은 가던 길을 멈추고 시체처럼 우뚝 멈춰섰다.

젠장. 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 _젠장_.

브랫은 눈을 감고 온 힘을 다해 기도했다. 눈을 떴을 때, 빌어먹을 _여자의 몸_ 으로 지린내가 나는 캠브릿지의 골목길에서 자신의 전(前) 지휘관을 유혹하려다 딱 걸린 대신에, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았고 영국으로 돌아가 완전한 남자의 몸으로 RM※1)의 막사 안에 있기를. 그는 물론이고 _그 누구라도_ 이런 일이 벌어진 것은 아주 좆같으니까.

"돌아서." 네이트가 말했다. 브랫은 잠깐동안 움직이지 않았다. 아니, 움직일 수 없었다. 네이트의 목소리가 날카로워졌고, 픽 대위로써 딱딱하게 말하고 있었다. " _돌아서라고_ 했다, 콜버트 병장."

브랫은 자신이 미처 자각하기도 전에 그 명령에 복종해 뒤돌아섰다. 돌아서자 거기엔 네ㅇ─ 대위가 팔짱을 낀 채 골목에 서 있었다. 브랫의 눈에 그의 초록색 눈이 가득 찼고, 브랫은 시선을 돌릴 수 없었다.

" _오, 젠장._ " 레이의 목소리가 들렸다. 그제서야 브랫은 자신이 아직 귀에 폰을 대고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

"레이, 내가 다시 전화할게." 그가 말했다. 자신의 목소리가 얼마나 침착하게 들리는지 약간 놀랐다. 그리고 다른 말을 더 하지 않고 레이의 전화를 끊었다. 브랫은 주머니에 폰을 집어넣으며 그 움직임을 핑계로 대위의 눈에서 시선을 잡아뗐다. 그리고 나서 그는 논리적으로 보이는 유일한 일을 했다. 몸을 바로세우고 팔은 옆에 붙이고, 네이트의 오른쪽 어깨 너머로 보이는 벽을 쳐다보며 앞으로 일어날 일이 뭐든지 간에 일어나기를 기다리는 것이다.

네이트가 브랫의 몸을 위아래로 훑으며 가까이 걸어왔다. 하지만 곁눈질로 본 것이라도 브랫은 그것이 남자가 정상적으로 여자를 살펴보는 방법이 아니라고 말할 수 있었다. 그건 정확히 말해… 객관적인 시선은 아니었지만, 그것과 비슷한 것이었다. 아마도 _평가_ 의 시선이리라.

네이트는 그의 주변을 한바퀴 돌면서 모든 각도에서 그를 살펴보았고 브랫은 긴장하는 것은 우스꽝스러운 일이라고 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 만약 네이트가 그에게 주먹을 날린다면, 맞대결이 될 것이었다. 그는 멍하니 생각했다. 여자로써 주먹에 맞는것이 더 아플지 아님 비슷하게 느껴질지. 아마도 "더" 아프리라는 것이 타당해보였지만, 그는 여성이 남성보다 고통을 더 잘 참는다고 어디선가 읽은 적이 있었다. 그래서 이게 다 뭐야?

네이트는 그의 주변을 완벽히 한바퀴 돌아 마침내 브랫의 면전에서 한 발자국도 채 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 그를 쳐다보았고, 덕분에 이제 네이트가 브랫보다 키가 크다는 분명하고 짜증나는 사실이 뚜렷해졌다. 차이는 2인치 이하였지만, 그래도 작은건 작은거였다. 브랫은 단호하게 반대편 벽에 시선을 고정하고 있었지만, 주변 시야로 네이트의 밝은 초록색 눈이 자신의 모습을 훑어 보는 것을 알 수 있었다. 브랫의 원래 얼굴과의 차이점을 정리하는게 틀림없었다. 혹은 비슷한 점을 찾는거거나.

"Fucking hell." 마침내 네이트가 말했다. "정말 너 맞구나, 그렇지?"

브랫은 분노밖에 없을거라 기대했던 네이트의 목소리에 놀라움의 기색이 배어있는 것을 알아채고는 거의 눈을 깜박거렸다. 하지만 네이트는 곧 브랫의 얼굴을 향해 재빠르게 손을 치켜들었다. 브랫은 정확히 움찔하지는 않았지만 맞을 것에 대비해 몸이 긴장하는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

브랫은 곁눈으로 대위가 눈을 크게 뜨고 손을 올린 채 그대로 얼어붙은 것을 보았다. "무슨 ─ 세상에, 브랫!" 그가 말했다. 이번에는 화가 난 목소리였다. "너 설마 내가 ─" 그는 마치 끔찍한 충격을 받은 듯 말을 잇지 못하고 뒤로 물러섰다.

"그러셨어도 탓하지 않았을 겁니다, sir." 브랫이 여전히 벽에 시선을 고정한 채 조용히 말했다. 단순한 진리였다. 돌이켜보면 오늘 밤 브랫의 행동은 부적절했다. 아니, 돌이켜볼 게 뭐있나. 그는 바로 걸어 들어가기 전부터 그들이 브랫과 네이트라는 것을 알고 있었고, 그런데도 들이댔다. 하지만 그는 그게 유일한 방법이라는 확신에 차 있었…

"날 똑바로 봐, 해병." 네이트가 말했고 브랫의 시선은 자동적으로 그를 향했다. 네이트가 근엄한 눈빛을 보냈다. "그런 일은 절대 없을거다, 브랫." 그는 한마디 한마디를 힘주어 말했다. "알겠나?"

브랫이 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "알겠습니다." _물론 그렇겠죠_ , 그는 생각했다. 네이트는 결코 여자를 때리지 않을 것이다. 만약 그 여자가 브랫이라고 해도 말이다. 그가 네이트 픽에 대해 알고 있었어야 할 또다른 사실이었다. 전 지휘관에 대한 그의 정보는 대단히 형편없는 것으로 판명난 듯 했다.

"그렇긴 하지만," 네이트가 다시 팔짱을 끼며 말을 이었다. "내 생각에 _최소한_ 설명은 들어야 할 것 같군."

브랫은 개인적으로 최대한 알리고 싶지 않다는 생각말고는 할 수 없었다. "엮이지 않는게 나을겁니다, 대위님. 이미 제가 충분히 문제를 일으켰─"

"만약 내가 _엮이길_ 원치 않았다면, 브랫, 그렇다면 나한테 집적대러 캠브릿지까지 먼 길을 오지 말았어야지." 네이트가 무미건조하게 말했다.

브랫은 무의식적으로 뻣뻣하게 굳었고 시선은 다시 벽으로 향했다. "그렇습니다, sir. 제가 ─ " _절망스럽군._ "용납될 수 없는 행동이었습니다, sir."

네이트는 그를 주시하며 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 브랫은 그의 표정을 해독할 수 없었고 대위를 똑바로 쳐다봤다고 한들 이해할 수 있었을지는 의문스러웠다.

한참 있다가 네이트는 뭔가 결정을 내린 듯 긴 숨을 뱉어냈다. "좋아." 그는 말하고 돌아서서 골목 입구로 향했다. "같이 가지."

 _같이_ 가자고? 아니다, _같이_ 어디론가 가는 것은 아주 나쁜 생각이었다. 브랫은 다시 한번 시도했다. "Sir, 저는 ─"

네이트는 휙 돌아서더니 바로 브랫의 코앞에 마주할 때까지 재빨리 두걸음을 디뎠다. 초록색 눈에 분노와 같은 것이 번뜩였다. "병장, 난 여기서 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 실마리를 잡은 척 할 생각은 없어. 하지만 만약 곤경에 처한 내 부하 중 하나를 이렇게 추운날 밖에 내버려두고 갈거라 생각했다면, 나를 엄청 과소평가했다는 말이야. 그리고 솔직히 말해서 그런 생각자체를 해야한다는 게 억울하군. 자 이제 입닥치고 따라와."

그는 다시 뒤돌아서서 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 브랫은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 그 뒤를 따랐다.

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

차 안에서, 네이트는 반쯤은 옆자리 동승자에게 정신이 팔린 채 하버드를 둘러싸고 있는 터무니없는 도로들을 요리조리 빠져나가고 있었다. 현재 조수석을 차지하고 앉은 그녀는 ─ 그는, 그녀의 ─ 그의 고개를 네이트로부터 완전히 돌린 채 그녀의 ─ 그의 창 밖으로 스쳐 지나가는 도시 풍경을 바라보고 있었다. 브랫은 그 골목길에서 순순히 네이트를 따라 그의 차가 있는 바 주차장으로 돌아 온 이후, 네이트가 그녀의 ─ 그의 ─ _제기랄_ ─ 숙소를 물어보자 묵고 있는 호텔 주소를 불러줬을 때를 제외하고는 한마디도 하지 않았다.

 _영어의 빌어먹을 성별 대명사는 불법으로 규정해야 해_ , 네이트는 조금 비이성적으로 생각했다. 맙소사, 그는 지금 _문법_ 에 대한 의문으로 주의가 산만해져서 지나치게 신경쓰고 있었다. 이것이 브랫의 _선택_ 이라는 것은 결코 상상할 수 없었으므로 말을 꺼내야 하는게 분명해 보였다. 하지만 여성 대명사를 내뱉으려는 내적 본능에 저항하는 것은 힘들었다.

네이트는 자신의 생각에 기분이 슬쩍 즐거워지는 것을 어쩔 수 없었다. _이런 때에 내가 명명법 따위나 고민하고 있다니._

그가 “이런 때” 라는 것을 딱히 어떻게 분류해야 하는지 알았다는 것은 아니다. 지금 이 상황은 확실히 _과거_ 그 어떤 때와도 같지 않았으니까. 네이트는 언제라도 잠에서 깨어나, 오늘밤 전부가 지금까지 꿨던 꿈 중 최악의 개꿈으로 판명나는 일은 없을 것이라는 사실을 아직도 100퍼센트 확신하지 못하고 있었다. 그 최악의 꿈들 중에는 OIF 작전 이후 몇 달간 그를 괴롭혀 왔던 악몽들도 포함되어 있었다. 최소한 사방으로 튀는 피와 날아다니는 총알들과 실제 포탄을 갖고 노는 사지가 잘린 어린 아이들에 대한 꿈은 전후사정상 그러려니 싶기라도 했다.

하지만 _여자_ 가 된 브랫에 대한 꿈은… 그리고 더 중요한 사실은, 그 여자가 그에게 _키스_ 하고 싶어하는 것 같다는 점이었다. 네이트에게는 이 상황을 현실로 받아들일, 아마도 꿈은 아닐 것이라는 믿음으로 이끌어줄 기준틀이 전혀 없었다. 솔직히 말해, 네이트는 그저 자신의 상상력이 그렇게까지 뛰어나다고 생각하지 않는 것 뿐이었다.

그녀를 붙잡기 위해 바에서 뛰쳐나와서, 그녀가 “덜떨어진 얼간이”인 누군가와 (이건 수화기 건너편에 있는 사람이 거의 확실히 레이라는 뜻이었고 ─ 이건 조금 뒤 브랫의 입으로 확인되었다 ─ 불가사의 할 것도 없었다.) 폰으로 통화하는 것을 우연히 들었을 때에도, 네이트는 여전히 자신이 맞았다는 것을 확신하지 못했다. 자신의 추론을 완전히 믿지 못하고 있었다. 하지만 네이트가 그녀를 _콜버트 병장_ 이라 부르며 돌아서라고 명령했을 때 모든 의혹이 날아갔다. 그녀가 ─ 그가 즉시 명령에 복종했던 것이다.

네이트는 엄밀히 따져말해 더 이상 그럴 권한이 없는 역할로 돌아가는 것이 조금 꺼림칙했지만, 브랫은 하버드 대학원생인 네이트 픽보다 미 해병대 소속 픽 대위를 대하는 것이 훨씬 더 편해보였다. 네이트는 본능적으로 그에게 맞춘 것이었다. 아니 그녀에게. 하여튼간에. 그건 조금 엉망진창이었을지도 모르지만, 이 상황이 _그렇지 않은_ 건 어떻고? 결국 그것은 그들이 서로 소통하기 위한 최후의 ─ _유일한_ ─ 방법이었다. 어쨌든 표면적으로는 말이다.

지금으로부터 2년도 넘은 네이트의 전역 파티 이후 오늘밤까지 그는 브랫을 보거나 이야기를 나눈 적이 없었다. 그 뒤로 간결한 이메일 몇 통을 교환하긴 했지만 대부분 서로에게 주소가 바뀌었음을 ─ 네이트는 매사추세츠로 이사했을 때, 브랫은 영국으로 건너갔을 때 ─ 알리기 위해서였고, 브랫만은 때때로 레이나, 네이트가 알아들을 법한 해병대와 관련된 좆같은 몇몇 상황이나, 레이에 대해 불평을 늘어놓았다. 하지만 그게 다였다. 네이트는 브랫이 자신에 대한 것들을 완전히 잊어버렸다고 여겼다. 아니, 네이트가 그것에 대해 생각했었더라면 그렇게 여겼을 것이다.

네이트는 당연히 _브랫_ 을 잊은 적이 없었지만, 이라크에서 그들 사이에 피어난 뜻밖의 전우애가 해병대에서 제대한 후에도 유지될거라 믿을 만큼 어리석지는 않았다. 그들이 본토로 돌아온 직후였다 해도 그 점은 마찬가지였다. 네이트는 장교와 사병 간에 지워지지 않는 경계선으로 인해 그와 브랫이 정반대의 위치에 놓이지 않은 어떤 평행 세계에서라면, 그들이 친구였을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 진짜 절친이 됐을지도 모른다. 하지만 그들의 소속은 달랐고, 그들은 친구가 아니었으며, 그게 전부였다.

혹은 그게 전부 _였었거나_. 이제 그는 뭘 생각해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 브랫이 자신을 찾아온 동기에 대한 답을 찾으려 노력하는 것은, 브랫이 어떻게 성별을 바꿨는지 알아내는 것 만큼이나 혼란스러웠다.

 _그리고 내가 이런 생각을 하리라곤 상상도 못했지_ , 네이트는 무미건조하게 생각했다. 그는 브랫의 호텔룸에 아스피린이 있기를 절실히 바랐다. 독한 술이라면 더 좋고.

“여깁니다.” 브랫이 왼쪽에 나타난 베스트 웨스턴(Best Western) 호텔을 가리키며 불쑥 말했다. 네이트는 호텔로 들어가 차를 세운 뒤 내렸다. 그는 잠시 기다리다가 차 안을 들여다 보기 위해 몸을 숙였다. 브랫은 그대로 앉아 있었다.

“내려, 해병.” 네이트는 최대한 부드럽게 들리도록 말했다. 그러자 브랫이 움직여 문고리에 손을 뻗었다. 브랫이 차문을 열고 내려서자 네이트는 몸을 바로 세웠다. 네이트는 머리 속에서 병장이 있으리라 생각한 곳에 매력적인 여성이 서있는 것을 보며 또다시 혼란에 빠졌다.

브랫의 모습은 머리 위의 주황색빛 나트륨 등에 의해 완전히 비춰지고 있었다. 그 적나라한 빛 속에서도 여자로써 브랫이 그야말로 섬세하다는데는 의심할 여지가 없었다. 네이트는 이 새로운 얼굴이 남자였던 브랫의 얼굴과 완전히 다른데도 아주 비슷해 보이게 만드는 미묘한 변화들에 다시 한번 주목했다. 아주 살짝 커지고 풍성한 속눈썹으로 둘러싸인 눈은 눈썹뼈 아래로 움푹 꺼진 대신 앞으로 드러나 있었다. 아치모양의 눈썹은 억세고 짙은 대신 우아했다. 가늘어진 코와 한층 뚜렷해진 광대뼈. 도톰하고 풍성한 입술. 뾰족하고 단아한 턱선. 브랫은 끝이 갈라진 각진 턱을 가지고 있었다. 물론, 거뭇한 수염자국도 없었다. 그리고 머리카락은…

네이트는 자신이 그대로 서서 차 지붕 너머로 브랫을 계속 쳐다보고 있었다는 것을 깨닫고 움찔했다. 그녀의 ─ 그의 얼굴을 뜯어보며 ─ 맙소사 얼마나 이러고 있었던걸까? 브랫도 네이트의 눈을 똑바로 마주보고 있었다. 비록 그녀의 얼굴은 아이스맨처럼 무표정했지만 그의 눈은 지금까지 쌓여온듯한 어떤 험악한 감정으로 불타 오르고 있었다. 네이트는 그 감정의 실체를 알고 싶은지 확신할 수 없었다. 최소한 서커스 광대처럼 주시당한데 대한 분노는 아니길 바랐다.

“미안.” 네이트가 아주 긴 침묵 끝에 입을 뗐다. “난 그냥 ─ 그게…”

“괜찮습니다, sir.” 브랫이 말했다. 놀랍게도 그의 입술이 작게 미소를 머금었다. “적어도 줄줄 읊어 대지는 않았잖습니까. 누군가의 표현을 빌리자면, 그 ‘음란한 목소리’로 말이죠.”

네이트가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “레이지?”

“네.” 브랫이 꾹 참는 얼굴로 수긍했다. 네이트는 간신히 웃음을 억눌렀지만 완벽히 성공하지는 못했다.

“방은 이쪽입니다, sir.” 브랫이 고개를 뒤쪽으로 까딱하며 말했다.

“앞장서.” 네이트가 말했다.

몇 년동안 브랫의 원래 얼굴을 본 적이 없음에도 불구하고, 어떻게 네이트가 브랫의 특징들을 이 새로운 얼굴과 그렇게 자세히 비교할 수 있을 만큼 잘 알고 있는지 의문이 든 것은 브랫을 따라 호텔로 들어설 때가 되어서였다.

 

  

* * *

 

  

객실은 미국의 다른 중급 호텔 객실들과 똑같았다. 단조롭고 쾌적하며 적어도 겉보기에는 깨끗한. 하지만 창문 옆 테이블 위에 올려져 있는 조니 워커 블루는 여느 방들과 다르다는 것을 네이트는 기꺼이 확신할 수 있었다. 브랫은 술을 쳐다보는 그를 보고 콧소리를 내더니 욕실에 비치된 두 개의 잔을 가져와 작은 종이 커버를 탁하고 벗겨냈다.

“한잔 드릴까요?” 브랫은 이미 뚜껑을 열고 있으면서 공연히 물어왔다. 네이트는 작고 둥근 테이블에 딸린 두 개의 의자 중 하나에 털썩 주저 앉아 대답 대신 손을 내밀었다. 브랫이 씩 웃었다. 마음의 평정을 되찾은 모양이었다. 그는 잔에 진한 호박색의 액체를 1/3정도 따라 네이트에게 건네고는 그의 잔을 채웠다. 그녀의 잔. 그의 잔.

진짜로, 네이트는 조만간 이 대명사 문제를 해결해야만 한다.

하지만 지금은, 술을 한모금 느긋하게 즐기는 것에 만족했다. 한병에 300달러나 하는 위스키를 즐기는 것은 자주 있는 일이 아니었다. 브랫은 이 상황에서 음주가 정당하다고 느끼는 것 같았다. 그 상황이라는게 _뭔지_ 알지도 못했지만, 네이트는 그에 동의하고 싶어졌다. 강렬하고 스모키한 위스키의 풍미는 네이트가 눈을 감고 부드러운 액체를 삼키기 전 혀에서 굴려보며 음미하도록 만들기에 충분했다.

네이트가 눈을 떴을 때 목격한 것은 자신의 얼굴을 쳐다보던 브랫이 황급히 시선을 돌리는 모습이었다. 그 눈빛은 전과 같은 열기를 띠고 있었다. 네이트는 불편하게 몸을 뒤척였다. 맞은편에 앉아있는 사람이 정말 여자였다면 그는 그 눈빛의 의미를 정확히 이해했을 것이다. 하지만 이건 _브랫_ 이었다. 설마 바에서 그랬던 것처럼 지금도 장난을 치고 있는건 아니겠지?

“근데 ─ 이거 뭐 터무니없는 농담이라거나 그런건 아니지, 브랫?” 네이트가 불쑥 말했다. “바에서, 나랑 있었던 일 말이야, 그리고 - ”

브랫이 네이트를 향해 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 네이트는 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 보고 혀를 깨물고 싶어졌다. “ _농담_ 이요?” 그가 격분하여 말했다. “당신 생각에는 ─” 그리고는 말을 멈췄다. 그녀의 얼굴에서 아주 약간, 뭔가가 무너지는 것처럼 보였다. “그렇게 생각하시는게 당연하겠죠.” 브랫이 딱잘라 말했다. “그것 말고 달리 가능한게 뭐가 있겠어요? 이거 _전부다_ 농담 맞아요.” 그녀는 자신의 잔을 힐끗 보더니 단숨에 입안으로 털어 넣었다. 네이트는 이렇게 비싼 술을 물마시듯 하는 것 보다 그의 씁쓸한 목소리에 더 놀라 움찔했다.

브랫이 테이블 위의 술병으로 손을 뻗었고, 네이트는 술병의 목 부근을 감싸 쥔 그녀의 ─ 그의 손이 움직이지 못하도록 무의식적으로 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 브랫은 술병을 ─ 혹은 그들의 손이든지 ─ 바라본 채 얼어붙었고, 네이트는 방금 전에 내뱉은 실언을 정정하고 진심을 담아 만회하기 위한 적절한 단어를 찾아 자신의 입장을 논리정연하게 전달하려고 노력했다. 마치 지뢰밭을 조심조심 걷는 기분이었다.

“브랫.” 네이트가 말했다. 그리고 브랫이 고개를 들어 그를 볼때까지 기다렸다. “미안해. 도저히 믿을 수가 없었어, 네가 ─” 그는 적당한 뒷말을 찾다가 포기하고 말을 이었다. “이봐, 난 이게 도대체 무슨 일인지 모르겠고, 네가 설명해주기 전까지는 알 수 없겠지만, 지금 내가 아는 단 한가지는 이게 ─ 뭐든지 간에 너에게 일어난 이게 ─ 망할 농담이 아니라는 거고, 이걸 농담으로 치부할 의도는 없어. 이건 믿어도 돼.”

네이트는 자신이 느끼는 모든 확신을 마지막 말에 실으려고 노력했다. 브랫의 콧구멍이 확 커지며 숨을 들이켰다. 그는 대답하지 않았지만 네이트는 그가 아주 조금 안도하는 것을 느꼈다.

“자 그럼.” 잠시 뒤 네이트가 말했다. “도대체 이게 무슨 상황인지 설명할래, 아님 내가 레이한테 전화해서 그의 입으로 얘기를 들어야겠어?”

잠깐의 침묵이 흐르고 브랫의 입이 비틀렸다. “이것 참 기가 막힐 정도로 교활하고 음흉하시군요, sir. 깜짝 놀랐습니다.”

네이트는 기분이 상한 척 했다. “분명히 말하는데, 난 내가 원한다면 정말 대단히 교활해 질 수 있어, 병장. 비열해 질 수도 있지.”

이제 그건 헛웃음이 확실했다. “ _비열하게_ 라. 진심이십니까.”

“I roll deep, Brad.”

브랫이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 바에서 네이트의 말에 놀라 킬킬거리던 것과 똑같았다. 진심에서 우러나오는 자연스러운 웃음. 네이트는 브랫에게서 이런 반응을 얻을 수 있어서 얼마나 기쁜지 굳이 따져보지 않았다.

“좋아요.” 브랫이 말했다. 킬킬거림은 잦아들었지만 입꼬리 주변에는 여전히 웃음기가 남아있었다. “하지만 그러려면 위스키가 더 있어야 할겁니다.”

브랫이 자신의 손을 부드럽게 잡아빼자, 그제서야 비로소 네이트는 술병을 잡고 있는 브랫의 손 위에 자신의 손을 겹치고 살짝 붙잡고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다. 네이트는 얼굴을 붉히며 손을 떼어냈고, 또 다시 자신의 잔을 가득 채우는 브랫을 지켜보며 아직도 얼얼한 상태를 무시하려고 노력했다. 브랫이 묻는 듯한 얼굴로 술병을 들어올리자 네이트는 자신의 빈 잔을 내밀었다.

브랫은 술을 따르고 나서 뒤로 기대 앉아, 이번에는 조금 더 천천히 잔을 홀짝였다. 네이트는 브랫이 설명하는 것에 암묵적으로 동의했다는 것을 알아채고, 그를 따라 술을 홀짝이며 기다렸다. 밤은 길었다. 네이트는 서두르지 않았다.

한참 있다가, 브랫이 입을 열었다. “사실은 말입니다, sir, 아직도 _무슨 일_ 이 일어난 건지 정확히 모르겠습니다. 저는 휴가를 받아 런던에 있었고 그땐 술에 취해서 완전히 말짱한 정신은 아니었어요. 그리고 저는… 화가 났었습니다.”

“뭐 때문에 화가 났던 건데?” 네이트가 물었다.

“그건 중요하지 않습니다.” 브랫이 말을 돌렸다. 네이트는 브랫이 화난 이유가 뭐든지 간에, 그것이 _중요하다_ 는 것을 단박에 확신했다. 하지만 그는 침묵을 지켰고 브랫은 계속 말을 이었다. “관련이 있는 일은 이것 밖에 없습니다. 이것 때문에 제가 평소와 달리 조금 더 무모하게 굴었거든요. 그래서 아마도,” 그리고 여기서 그가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “제가… 하지 말았어야 하는 말들을 하고, 동의하지 말았어야 하는 것들에 동의한 것 같습니다.”

네이트에게 있어 이걸로는 아무것도 설명되지 않았다. “그걸 누구한테 말했어?” 그가 물었다.

“그 남자요(The man.)” 브랫이 말했다. 그리고 침묵이 내려앉았다.

정관사를 쓰다니 특이하군, 네이트는 생각했다. _어떤_ 남자(a man)가 아니고, _그_ 남자(the man)라. 그 점이 네이트의 머리 안쪽 어딘가를 간질였지만, 딱 집어낼 수가 없었다.

네이트는 기다렸지만 브랫은 더 이상의 설명을 생략했다. 결국 그가 먼저 물었다. “그 남자라니?”

“이름은 못 들었습니다. 아니면 들었는데 기억을 못하는 것이든지요.”

네이트는 심문하는 방법에 대해 정규훈련을 받은 적은 없었지만, 반군 소탕작전을 통해 충분히 공부했고 ─ 그리고 SERE 훈련을 받는 동안 심문 당하는 입장이 되어봤었다 ─ 기본 이론에 대해서는 꽤나 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 기억을 더듬었다. 비(非)적대적이지만 내키지 않는 주제를 다룰 때는 그들에게 한단계씩 차근차근 털어놓도록 유도하는 것이 가끔은 더 쉬웠다. 물론, 브랫도 그것에 대해 네이트 만큼 잘 알고 있었지만, 그렇다고 해서 그럴만한 심리상태가 아직도 유효하다는 뜻은 아니었다.

그래서 그는 캐물었다. “런던에서 있었던 일이라고?”

“네.”

“런던 어디? 바 였어, 아니면 ─”

분명 쉬운 질문이었을텐데도, 브랫은 대답하기 전 오랫동안 주저했다. “그게 ─ 맞습니다. 어느 정도는요.”

 _그게 무슨 뜻이지?_ 네이트는 궁금했지만 질문은 미뤄두고 대신 이렇게 말했다. “알겠어. 자 그럼, 넌 그 남자를 런던에 있는 바에서 만났군. 그를 만났을 때 이미 취한 상태였어?”

“네.”

“정확히 어떻게 만난거야? 그 남자가 너에게 먼저 인사했어?”

“아뇨.” 브랫이 말했다. “제 ─ 제가 먼저 말을 걸었습니다.”

네이트는 멈칫했다. 브랫이 할만한 행동은 아닌데, 확실히. 브랫이 낯을 가리는 성격이라는건 아니었지만 ─ 네이트는 단지 그 생각만으로 속으로 콧웃음쳤다 ─ 브랫은 바에 갈 때 아예 처음부터 사귀고 싶은 사람을 데리고 가거나, 아님 혼자 가서 그대로 혼자 노는 타입의 사내였다. 물론, 여자를 꼬시러 간 게 아닌 이상 말이다. 하지만 그런 경우라면 어째서 남자에게 말을 걸었던 걸까?

네이트가 물었다. “왜 그 남자에게 말을 걸었던 거야?”

브랫은 대답하지 않고 다시 잔으로 시선을 내렸다. 그리곤 갑자기 잔을 내려놓더니 술병을 잡으려 손을 뻗었는데, 두어 번 헛손질했다. 네이트는 그렇게 허당같은 브랫을 본 적이 없었다. 하지만 네이트는 곧 납득했다. 브랫은 일생동안 살아왔던 신체와 완전히 다른 신체로 변해있었고, 아마도 계속 나아지며 적응하는 중일 것이다. 그가 조금이라도 신체를 다루는데 능숙했다면 그게 더 놀라웠을 것이다.

브랫은 자신의 잔에 위스키를 더 붓더니 몸을 앞으로 숙여 무릎에 팔을 괴고 다시 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. 네이트는 그 움직임으로 인해 얇은 셔츠자락 밑에서 그녀의 가슴이 어떻게 움직이는지 못 본 척 하기 위해 최선을 다했다. _타겟에 집중해, 픽._

“브랫.” 네이트가 말했다. “왜 그 남자에게 말을 걸었던 거야?”

브랫은 크게 숨을 들이마시고, 입을 열었다. “그와 자고 싶었으니까요.”

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

…오.

네이트는 빠르게 눈을 깜박였다. 세계에 대한 그의 정신 관념들이 자기들끼리 자리 다툼을 벌이다가 새로운 자리를 찾아 정착했고, 네이트는 철저하게 난해한 그 형태를 받아들였다. 브랫이 게ㅇ─ 진짜?

하지만 그는 ─ 그는 _브랫_ 이었다.

그냥 해병이 아니라, 여타 해병들이 장차 본받고 싶어하는 바로 그 _아이스맨_ 이란 말이다. 그런데 어떻게 ─ 그리고 여자랑 약혼하지 않았었나? 전장에서 내내 여자 얘기를 해대지 않았느냔 말이야?

아니지, 네이트는 문득 생각했다. 이라크에서 브랫은 여자 얘기를 하지 않았다 ─ _매춘부_ 얘기를 했지. 그래, 매춘부도 여자긴 하지. ( _혹은 남자거나_ , 네이트는 불쑥 깨달았다.) 하지만 여성과 실질적인 _관계_ 를 맺는 것은 완전히 시간낭비라 여긴다고 브랫이 본인 입으로 시인하지 않았었나. 네이트는 그것이 단순한 성차별이거나 (결국 해병들이란, 일반적으로 극진보적인 사회집단은 아니다.) 전 약혼녀에게 심하게 데인 후유증들 중 하나라고 여겼었다. 아님 둘 다거나. 하지만 지금은…

그래, 약간의 진실을 섞어 넣은 거짓말이 최고의 거짓말이니까 말이다, 안 그런가? 만약 여성과의 데이트에 대한 브랫의 무관심이, 차마 말할 수 없었던 완전히 다른 요인에 기인한 것이라면. 여성에게 성적 흥미를 느끼지 못한다는 사실을 감추기 위해 감정적인 요인 때문인 척 하는 것 보다 더 좋은 방법이 있을까?

그리고 맞다. 그는 약혼했었다. 하지만 일단 그 사실에 대해 고찰할 시간을 갖고 나니, 네이트는 그것에 아무런 의미도 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 사실, 더 의미있는 측면은 브랫이 약혼했었다는 것이 아니라, 그 약혼이 깨졌다는 것이다. 그것도 아주 ─ 좋지 않게.

네이트는 문득 생각했다. 그가 아는 한, 사실상 약혼이 깨지게 된 이유에 대해 그들이 들은 것은 애시당초 브랫의 말 뿐이라는 건 말할 것도 없었다. 혹은, 그런 일은 처음부터 존재한 적도 없거나.

_젠장._

지금까지 전혀 중요하게 생각치 않았던 일들이 몽땅 밀려들었다. 브랫 스스로 쌓아올린 외톨이라는 명성. (" _고향에 남겨두고 온 것 중에 그리운 건 내 바이크 뿐이야._ ") 그가 다른 병사들과 거리를 유지하던 방식. 그들은 형제였지만 친구는 아니었다. 존경과 인정을 받았지만, 아주 먼 발치에서 그 누구도 절대 가까이 다가오도록 허락하지 않았다. 해병으로써 매우 노련했음에도…

 _언제나 완벽한 전사가 되려고 분투했지_ , 네이트는 욱신거리는 통증과 함께 생각했다. _완전무결해지려고_. 단 하나의 흠을 보상하기 위해 단련을 멈출 수 없었던 걸까?

세상에, 이제야 이해가 되는군.

네이트가 제일 먼저 느낀 것은 브랫에게 소리지르고 싶은 충동이었다. 브랫은 네이트에게 사실을 털어놓음으로써 본인의 커리어를 위태롭게 만들었다. 하지만 잠시후 여기서는 DADT가 적용되지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 네이트는 더 이상 브랫의 상관이 아니었고, 오늘밤 그들의 불장난에도 불구하고 브랫은 네이트를 두려워할 필요가 없었다.

글쎄. 솔직히 말해 그건 틀린 말이지, 네이트는 자인했다. 네이트가 더이상 브랫의 지휘계통에 속하지 않았을진 몰라도, 마음만 먹으면 사적으로 한두마디 흘릴 수 있는 연줄은 해병대에 얼마든지 있었고 군에서는 그 말을 흘려듣지 않을 것이 분명했다. 네이트는 민간인 신분으로도 군 소속이었을 때 만큼이나 쉽게, 간접적으로 브랫의 커리어를 끝장낼 수 있었다. DADT에 관해서라면, 대개 혐의만으로도 충분했다.

브랫은 이 모든 것들을 네이트 못지않게 잘 알고 있었다. 브랫은 네이트에게 털어놓는 것이 얼마나 많은 위험을 감수하는 일인지 정확하게 알고 있었다. 네이트는 혼란스러운 와중에도, 브랫이 보여준 그를 향한 신뢰에 한편으론 과분하다는 생각이 들었다. 왜 나에게 말했을까?

네이트는 자신의 침묵이 지나치게 길어졌다는 것을 문득 깨달았다. 브랫은 여전히 네이트로부터 고개를 돌리고 있었지만, 그의 모든 신경은 피아노 현처럼 팽팽하게 잡아당겨져 있었고 네이트가 대답하지 않은 채 1분 1초가 흘러갈 때마다 더욱 더 심해지고 있었다.

네이트는 뭔가 할 말을 생각해내려고 노력했다. 무슨 말? 신경쓰지 않는다고? 브랫을 밀고하지 않을거라고?

그게 _신경쓰이나?_

솔직히, 네이트는 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 그는 자신이 이것에 대해 죽을 때까지 해병대 쪽에 입도 뻥긋하지 않으리란 것은 확실히 알 수 있었다. 따라서 그의 생각에, 명백히 문제라고 여겨질만큼 신경쓰이지는 않았다. 게다가 아직 더 큰 문제가 눈앞에 있었다.

그래서 그는 말했다. "그리고 나서 어떻게 됐어?"

브랫은 눈을 깜박이더니 네이트에게 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 표정은 마치 _할 말이 그것뿐이에요?_ 라고 묻는 듯 했다. 네이트는 그에게 _얼른 계속하라_ 는 표정을 지어보였다.

"Well?" 그는 인내심이 바닥난 것처럼 들리도록 신경쓰며 말했다. "나는 이 일이, 어찌된 영문인지는 모르겠지만 빌어먹을 네 _성별_ 을 바꿔놨다고 생각해 브랫. 하지만 지금까지 난 우리의 핵심 문제에 관련된 건 아무것도 듣지 못했어."

브랫은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았고 네이트는 흔들림없는 시선으로 마주보며 브랫이 ─ _난 우리의 핵심 문제에 관련된 건 아무것도 듣지 못했어_ ─ 에 담긴 암묵적인 의미를 파악하고, 이 문제에 있어 비밀 엄수의 필요성을 인정하고, 이 폭로가 그에 대한 네이트의 평가를 바꾸지 못했음을 정확하게 해석하는 것을 지켜보았다.

그것은 사실이었다. 네이트는 이제 확신할 수 있었다. 네이트는 생지옥이나 다름없는 일들을 브랫과 헤쳐 나가는 영광을 누렸다. 그와 함께 싸우고, 웃고, 슬픔을 나누었으며 부표와 닻들이 사라졌을 때도 그는 지지와 신뢰를 보여주었다. 네이트에게 있어 브랫이 누구와 잤는지는 아무 상관도 없었다.

"그렇군요." 브랫이 시선을 돌리며 말했다. 네이트는 우연찮게 침대 옆에서 흥미로운 램프를 발견한 척하며 수상쩍게 반짝이는 그의 눈을 못본 체 했다. "사과드립니다, sir. 이제부터는 요점만 말하도록 노력하죠."

"한번 지켜보지." 네이트는 최대한으로 짐짓 엄격한 척 연기하며 말했다. 이에 브랫의 입술이 작게 곡선을 그렸다.

마음 속 깊숙한 곳에서, 네이트는 여기에 자신이 받아들이지 못할 또 다른 이야기가 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 한번에 하나씩. 작전의 성공 여부는 정보에 달려있다. 네이트는 그것의 후폭풍에 대처하기 전에 먼저 브랫으로부터 이야기의 나머지 부분을 캐낼 필요가 있었다.

한번에 하나씩.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"한번 지켜보지." 네이트가 엄격함을 가장하여 짓궂게 말했다. 브랫은 희망이 보이지않는 _욕구_ 로 속이 고통스럽게 뒤틀리는 와중에도 무의식적으로 미소를 지었다.

자신의 상관과 사랑에 빠지길 _원한_ 것은 아니었다고, 그는 생각했다. 사실 그것은 그가 절대 원치 않았던 일이었다. 그런 일은 결코, 절대로 일어나지 않으리라 스스로 다짐했었다. 멍청하고 덜떨어진 전형적인 피해망상증 게이 촌놈의 완전체가 될 생각은 _없었다_. 그것은 그의 빌어먹을 _품위_ 를 훼손하는 짓이었다.

하지만 그가 어떻게 해야 했을까? 네이트가 계속해서… 망할 _네이트_ 처럼 구는데?

브랫은 네이트가 폭로할까봐 전전긍긍했었고, 거의 폭로해버리기를 바랐다. 브랫이 반쯤 예상했던 바와 달리, 네이트가 역겨움과 혐오감을 내비치지 않은 것은 거의 유감스럽기까지 했다. 오늘 밤과 같은 상황 이후에 대부분의 해병대 동료들이 보였을 반응처럼, 네이트가 경멸하거나 몸서리치거나 주먹을 날렸더라면 아마도 브랫은… 그래, 그의 심장이 찢어졌을 테지만,─ 그건 상관없다 ─ 한편으로는 네이트가 자신이 기댈만한─ 순전히 본의가 아니었지만 ─ 버팀목이 아니라는 사실을 입증하게 되어 이상하고 지독한 안도감이 들었을 것이다.

하지만 아니었다. 네이트가 좋은 해병이자 훌륭한 장교라는 것만으로는 부족했다. 그는 겉모습만큼이나 내면도 아름다운 번듯한 인간이었다. 그리고 그건 존나게 불공평했다. 브랫이 어떻게 그에게 저항할 수 있었겠는가?

더 최악은, 브랫은 자신이 네이트에게 얼마나 멍청하게 푹 빠져있는지를 드러내지 않고 어떻게 이 이야기의 나머지를 털어놓을 수 있을지 모른다는 것이다. 그리고 네이트가 자신의 전 분대장이 dick을 좋아한다는 사실에 대해 이정도까지 충격적인 관용을 보여주긴 했지만, 브랫이 구체적으로 _네이트_ 의 dick을 원한다는 것을 알게되었을 때 당황하지 않을 턱이 없었다.

모든 측면에서, 네이트를 그의 안에 넣고 싶어 견딜 수 없다는 것을. 네이트가 이미 그의 몸과 마음과 영혼을 소유한 것처럼─ 네이트 자신은 전혀 모르고 있겠지만 ─ 그가 네이트의 것들을 소유하고 싶어한다는 것을.

_씨발, 하지만 넌 한심하지._

하지만 브랫은 그 골목길에서 네이트를 따라갔을 때부터 오늘밤의 폭로가 필연적으로 뒤따르리라는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 그래도 그는 따라갔다. 어쩌면 마음 속 깊숙한 곳에서, 이걸 끝내야만 한다는 것을 알고 있었기 때문인지도 몰랐다.

자신의 멍청한 사랑이 절대 보답받을 수 없다는 것을 확실히 알았을 때, 이상하고 지독한 안도감이 들지 않았기 때문인지도. 그것이 저주거나 계약이거나 망할 뭐든지간에, 실현이 아닌 소멸(expurgation)을 필요로 하기 때문인지도 몰랐다.

상처를 치유하려면 먼저 깨끗이 소독해야 한다. 그로인해 어떤 고통이 발생하더라도. 그렇지 않으면 곯아터져버릴 것이다. 세상에서 제일가는 햇병아리인 훈련병도 그건 알았다. 이제 그만 브랫이 난장판을 수습하고(man)─ 말장난이 아니라 ─ 마무리를 지을 시간이었다.

"브랫?" 네이트가 부드럽지만 가차없이 재촉했다. 브랫은 한숨을 내쉬고, 나머지 이야기를 시작했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"이거 영광이로군." 그 남자가 말했다. 그는 모든 것을 꿰뚫고 있는 듯한 환한 거짓말쟁이의 미소를 짓고 있었다. 하지만 브랫은 속에서 출렁거리는 위스키 때문에 그때는 그것을 알아채거나 신경쓸 겨를이 없었다. 나중에 기억나는 것이라곤 그 미소 뿐이었다.

그 남자는 바에서 등을 돌려 그 위에 팔꿈치를 걸친 채 무심하게 술잔을 빙빙 돌렸다. 잔 바닥에서 액체가 이리저리 출렁거렸다. 아마도 계집년 엉덩이 같은 영국산 쓰레기일 것이다. _브랜디_ 라거나. 그는 브랫을 집요하게 뜯어봤지만 그건 성적인 흥미라기 보단 품평에 가까워보였다고, 브랫은 후에 생각했다 . 브랫이 살까말까 고민 중인 고깃덩어리라도 되는 것처럼.

 _살찐 송아지_ , 브랫은 문득 자신이 떠올리는 것을 깨닫고 당황하며 그 생각을 떨쳐버렸다. "그래야죠." 브랫이 남자에게 말했고, 그건 진심이었다. 그 남자는 _당연히_ 우쭐해해야했다. 브랫은 자신의 남부끄러운 금단의 욕망을 아무에게나 표출하려 하지 않았으니까.

"오, 물론이지." 남자가 그를 안심시켰다. "난 허영심에 지독하게 끌리거든." 남자의 미소가 조금 더 짙어졌다. "정당한 종류라해도 말야." 그가 덧붙였다. 그의 시선이 한번 더 브랫의 외모를 속속들이 뜯어살폈다. "하지만 좀 궁금하군, 병장. 왜 날 선택했지?"

브랫은 눈을 깜박거렸다. 언제 그 남자에게 자신이 군인이라는 사실을 말했는지 궁금했다. 아님 그게 그렇게 뻔한가?

"당신을 고른게 어때서요?" 브랫은 오만한 어조로 대답하려 했지만 그저 투정부리는 것처럼 들렸다. 세상에, 그는 취했다.

"이봐, 그러지말고, 브랫, 분명 이유가 있잖아." 그 남자가 쾌활하게 꾸짖었다. "너의 사랑스러운 미국인 미소와 맥주 한잔 값이면 이 안에서 아무 놈이나 낚을 수 있다는데 우리 둘 다 동의한다고 생각하는데. 근데 왜 나야? 자, 착하지, 당장 털어놓으렴. 그렇지 않으면, 유감스럽지만 더 이상 진전은 없을거야."

"그렇단 말이죠." 브랫이 말했다. 말하는 도중에 살짝 흔들리지 않았다면 좀 더 위협적인 반격이었을 것이다.

"엄청나게 그래, 말하기 미안하지만." 그 남자가 말했다. "난 언제나 고객들로부터 완전한 진실만을 듣기를 고집하지. 그편이 훨씬 잘 풀리거든, 날 믿어."

"'고객들'이라." 브랫이 천천히 따라 말했다. "당신 매춘부예요?"

남자는 전혀 기분 상한 기색없이 고개를 뒤로 젖히고는 즐겁게 웃어재꼈다. 위스키가 모든 것을 내동댕이쳐버린, 웅웅거리는 흐릿한 의식의 깊은 곳 어딘가에서 브랫은 남자의 웃음소리가 온몸에 스멀거리는 느낌을 불러 일으킨다는 것을 어렴풋이 자각했다. 어둠 속에서 거미가 피부에 내려앉는 감각처럼 극미한, 너무나 미묘해서 거기 있는지조차 확신할 수 없는 그런 느낌.

"매춘부?" 그 남자가 여전히 키득거리면서 말했다. "비즈니스맨들이 전부 매춘부라는 점에서 보면, 그런 것 같네!" 그는 다시 킬킬 웃더니 자신의 술을 한모금 마셨다.

"난 서비스를 제공해, 브랫." 그가 친절하게 말했다. 마치 발달이 느린 아이에게 뭔가를 설명할 때의 말투 같았다. "대가를 받고. 전 세계에 있는 여느 상인들과 똑같이 말이야. 만약 그게 날 매춘부로 만든다면," 그가 윙크했다. "그런거지. 난 어떤 꼬리표라도 좋아, 진심으로."

그는 자신의 손목시계를 보고는 혀를 찼다. "근데 내가 스케쥴이 좀 빡빡해서 말이지, 우린 진짜로 이걸 진척시킬 필요가 있어. 그래서, 어떻게 생각해, 흠? 관심있나?"

브랫은 거기서 그만뒀어야 했다. 남자에게 "헛소리 집어치워"라고 말한 뒤, 걸어 나왔어야 했다. 그리고 호텔로 돌아가 한발 뽑고 나서, 숙취가 가시고 모든 것이 괜찮아질 때까지 잠을 청했어야 했다. 그는 그랬어야만 했다.

브랫은 입술을 핥으며 남자를 한번 더 훑어본 뒤, 물었다. "어떤 종류의 서비스죠?"

남자가 활짝 웃었다.

브랫의 술기운이 갑자기 10배는 격렬해졌다. 술을 마시지 않은지 적어도 한시간은 넘었는데도, 마치 단번에 그를 덮치는 것 같았다. 시각, 청각, 전부 다. 그의 모든 감각들이 조만간 닥칠 블랙아웃의 웅웅거리는 혼미함 속으로 형체없이 사라지고 있었다. 멀어지는 터널 속에서 그는 어렴풋이 남자의 신이 난 목소리를 들을 수 있었다.

"오, 브랫. 이건 정말 _재밌을거야_."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes/Warnings:** 이 이야기는 브랫이 자신의 의지와 상관없이 여성으로 변하는 마법적인 젠더스왑 요소를 포함하고 있습니다. 이 상황에서 그의 행동들 중 몇몇은 작가님이 트랜스젠더들에 대해 읽었던 지식에 기반하고 있습니다. 이야기에 논의 되었다고 해서 그의 경험이 성전환 경험에 대한 진실된 묘사를 뜻하는 것은 아닙니다. 또한 내재된 호모포비아, (주로 무의식적인) 자해충동에 대한 언급이 있으며 자살성 사고도 아주 살짝 나옵니다.


End file.
